


Bite Me

by AmosLee1023



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Possible Character Death, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/AmosLee1023
Summary: Billy and Steve have decided to brave the apocolypse together, putting some of their mutual hatred aside for teamwork edging on romance in denial.Well, some things are gonna change.





	Bite Me

“You know, Steve Harrington? Even in the end of the world, you’re still a fucking queer,” Billy said lowly, looking over his shoulder at Steve and the way that the smaller brunette breathed on his goggles to clean off. He glanced up at Billy and gave him a look, quirking an eyebrow and holding the goggles in his lap.

“And you still look just like a Ken doll,” he remarked. Billy huffed through a bitter smirk and tore his attention away from Steve to his hands that he rest in his own lap, fingering the bloody bite wound that took his wrist like a bracelet.

To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t feeling too well.

“Bite me, fag,” he replied under his breath, tugging at a piece of torn, dead flesh and flicking it at the floor.

_BANG!_

Billy looked up from his wrist to the door of the department store office and could feel Steve looking, too. They had barricaded themselves into the office hours ago, when the campfire they had been sleeping with earlier had attracted a small hoard. To be perfectly fair and honest, Steve had told Billy to put the fire out. Though, he didn’t complain as Billy fed it more wood, because it was colder than shit outside.

“ _Run!” Billy had yelled, fighting off a zombie that pounced on him in his sleep. “Fucking run!” He thrust the zombie off of him onto its back and climbed up off of the ground to get on top of it and punch it in the face, stunning it for a second. He looked at Steve to see where he was and saw the brunette nailing down a zombie that had caught him by the shirt. Looking was Billy’s mistake. A sharp pain climbed throughout his arm and he looked down to see the zombie biting his arm. He quickly pulled his arm away in surprise and punched it again. Again, and again, and again, until its nose was crushed to one side. It took Steve pulling on his shoulder and yelling at him that they had to go, for him to stop assaulting the undead._

There was another _BANG_ , and Steve looked at Billy. “...What do we do?” he asked. Billy clenched his jaw and kept his eyes on the door. What to do? He brought his gaze up at the ceiling, like he was going to ask God what to do, but he wasn’t religious. Though, he did see a ventilation grate.

“Come here,” he said, beckoning Steve over. The other teen obeyed and stepped up on Billy’s cupped hands to grasp and claw at the grate, tugging and tugging until it came loose on one side to let him tear it down. Once he dropped it to the floor, he started climbing inside of the vent, though he was only able because he was skinnier than Billy’s mass of muscle.

Billy had already thought about the size difference, questioning the world’s logic on why the fuck vents were so thin.

“Go on, Harrington, I’ll be out in a sec,” he said. Steve watched him through the vent.

“And how the fuck are you gonna do that?”

“With style. I’m not an amateur, queer bag, I’ve got this.” He didn’t. He just knew that it wouldn’t really matter, because he had been bitten.

Steve laughed, though it lacked humor. “Five minutes, back of the store. If you’re not there, I’m coming right back in here and dragging you out.”

Billy didn’t say anything, and he didn’t look at Steve. He waited an uncomfortable amount of seconds until he heard Steve crawling through the ventilation shaft before breathing a heavy sigh.

“Bite me,” he muttered, though Steve couldn’t hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the length, this was just a drabble that I wrote for no reason but the more I wrote, the more I decided that I may make this a multi-chapter.
> 
> Further chapters will be circa 3k words each, include zombie/turning Billy, and adult content that could raise the rating, warning, and add further tags. By this I mean, Billy and Steve may decided to start banging.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
